Im back
by Amore and Aria
Summary: After 5 years at M.U.N.Y Ally Dawson has returned to Miami. With a big secret. How will Austin react to new begginings or endings? The twist she comes during Halloween will she survive all the new surprises? will they survive her new confidence? will relationships be rekindeled? FIRST STORY WE DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED
1. what has happend

Amore: i own Austin and Ally

Aria: no you dont

Amore:yes i do

Aria:no you dont *traps her in closet*

Amore:mmmmmhmp

Aria:sorry about her we do not own Austin and Ally

Austin:Hell no you dont

Aria:well got to go enjoy the story i have to go hurt somebody who defintly does not have a name that rhymes with Pustin pffffft

Austin's POV

Wow I can't believe I'm famous now! I got a new songwriter too! Her songs aren't as good as Ally's but I still manage to be AWESOME. Wow Ally I miss her after she left to M.U.N.Y five years ago I wonder about her. Where is she now? She was supposed to graduate a year ago she hasn't come back home yet. And I'm not the only one to become famous there's also this girl named Alyssa Dawn. She reminds me a bit of Ally her sweet melodic voice that sounds so sweet they would put cotton candy to shame. I remember the last time I saw her, the memory still haunts me.

FLASHBACK

I can't believe you're really going." I tell her.

"You guys tried but I have to go." She tells me. My tears are about to fall but I need to be strong for her. So she doesn't break down.

"Well my career won't be the same without you."

"Flight 756 to New York now departing." The flight attendant announces.

"We'll I guess this is goodbye." I tell her.

"Goodbye Austin." She says and hugs me. I wrapped my arms around her. This will probably be the last time I hug her so make it count. We release and say goodbye. I watch her petite silhouette board the plane leaving Miami. When the plane takes off and I'm sure she can't hear me I whisper...

"I love you Ally."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Uhhhhhhhhhhhh I have to forget about her even if I don't want to

So I was getting out of sonic boom (I still practice there) I then heard an ahhhhhhhh then next thing i know i was being chased by some fans and then I ran into a Chinese restaurant no literally I ran into the side wall of a Chinese restaurant called Lucky Duck (a/n 16 wishes reference) then I saw a giant bowl of fortune cookies so i took one it was only logical. After I finish eating it I read my fortune it said

You will meet a masked figure and love will arise

Strange I thought it would be something cheesy like everyone is different or something. I can't wait for tomorrow! See we still practice at sonic boom so Lester's shop is a big hit he's. Having an exclusive Halloween. Party with karaoke and a band of course I will be performing

But I still need to get a costume oops!

nt here...


	2. Past to Present

**Amore-HEY we are back baby**

**Aria-yup We do not own Austin and Ally **

**Amore-Hannah Montana? [says with a hopeful face}**

**Aria-no sorry Amore We dont own that either**

* * *

NEXT DAY

ALLY'S POV

WOW I'm going back to California it's been so long after I graduated I got signed a record label and it's actually the same as Austin's I don't think anyone really knows cause on my album they misspelled my name and now the famous me is different from normal Ally Dawson kind of like a bad rerun of Hannah Montana. My dad is having a costume party. Only he knows I'm back I know I was replaced in team Austin. But I do want to be there friends again the party is so cool it gonna have karaoke I might sing. Right when I got off the plane I was greeted with open arms from. My dad we were going home when my dad said he had to stop at sonic boom I said its fine I miss there

Right when we got there I noticed Trish she was wearing a horrifying mask she probably got a job at the costume store. Then I heard music then I noticed it was one of my songs that I didn't write in my song book and then I heard a shrill scream that was very high pitched and then a boom and a crash I ran up there and it showed a drum set broken and a blonde girl yelling at a blonde boy oh wait that's Austin about no appreciation for her music and the only thought running through my head was what? Then I did stupidest thing I made them notice me! "What who are you? " asked Austin. I forgot I was whereing my wig because it was a dare from a new friend of mine like i said bad rerun of Hannah Montana. So they didn't notice me right now there looking at some random dirty blonde girl who is some where she's not supposed to be "what are you doing here! This area is inaccessible!" Screeched the blonde (not me or Austin)I then did the only thing I know how to do under pressure I started chewing my hair and screamed "sorry! " and ran away I don't know why but I was terrified by that blonde Barbie. When we got home i ran upstairs and yelled "I'll see you at the party I'm going to get ready" after that I went upstairs and took a shower using my lemon shampoo and strawberry body wash after that I got out and dried my hair and applied my makeup read lipstick and light eye shadow then I slipped on my dress a red ball gown with a sequined top and ribbon mid-section I didn't have to curl my hair because it was naturally curly so I just brushed it out and I then put on the last touch my mask it was simple only covering my nose and eyes it was red with sequins all together it looked perfect then I looked at the time it Said 8:30 I was a good half-hour late that's terrific (sarcasm)

atleast people would call it fashionably late right?

* * *

**What do you think we may be new to fanfiction but we are not that bad are we?**

**please review!**


	3. entrances

**Amore- Since you guys are AWESOME by following/favoriting us 5 or 6 times just because we updated here you go**

**Aria-dont forget the Austin and Ally show yesterday was so cute but i honestly thought Trent would get a girl to be Ally and his LOVER and then austin and Ally would be like WE DONT LOVER EACHOTHER yeah right ok they can believe what they want right? if you have a Comment on this then please PM us or review but review any way**

**Amore- if you want to review or PM us with any question you are welcome to and we do not own Austin and Ally**

**Aria-i forgot to tell this in the other notes WE OWN THE PLOT oh and finnaly you get we dont own AUStIN AND ALLY**

**Amore-i know*tear goes down her face* you use alot of of capitals**

**Aria- i know on with the story **

* * *

AUSTINS POV.

AT THE PARTY

I'm at the punch table talking to Dez. He decided to be a zalien go figure. The only last minute costume they have is prince charming or a fairy for 6 year olds. So naturally I chose the one who my age I didn't want to go into a party and perform in tight fairy costume that little girl scared me a bit too. When Megan saw me she went ballistic! Megan is my song writer she said we should have coordinated our costumes. But after what happens today I was scared of her also how she acted to that weird blonde girl. Then she said she wanted to be Cinderella so we would match and look like couples which I don't get because were not. But now she's stuck as an angel showing a little too much skin even for Miami. When I was going to sing a girl walked she had flowing chocolate brown hair that flowed on her shoulders and flawless pale skin her strapless red ball gown matched her mask and lips she seemed so familiar yet distant you could see kindness generating from her to sum it up everything stopped and looked at her and it was like time slowed down

All in all she was perfect!

ALLYS POV

everybody is staring at me it scary so I just put on a confident smile walked I spotted Trish first she came as shiny money no not the rapper a literal dollar bill that was bedazzled than Dez was a zalein and then there was that blonde banshee in an angel dress that showed alot of skin and she was hanging all over him (him as in Austin ) who was strangely wearing the costume that matched mine a prince costume with a gold trim and a red boutonnière (a/n rose and or for boys) he looked rather dare I say charming then when I got to the middle of the room everything started again. Then I noticed Austin going to the stage probably going to sing hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder what song

* * *

**Review Please! sorry for the short chapters you can review PM or something if you want longer**


	4. songs and secrets

**Amore- since the last one is super short heres the next chapter**

**Aria-we dont own Austin or Ally**

**Amore-eep not to be a spoiler but i LOVE LOVE**

* * *

AUSTINS POV

I walk up to the stage and get ready to sing. I love the feeling I get on stage excitement always runs through my body. I saw Megan blow me a kiss ugh! I hate that girl got to stop. I force a smile or the best I can do I heard from Trish I look like a constipated dwarf when I try to though. Oh well! I also scan the crowd for the beautiful girl I saw earlier. When I found her our eyes lock. I feel my face heat up and no question I'm blushing. I give her a wink and begin the song

"Hi my name is Austin moon and I'm gonna sing a song for you!" I announced

{Hero by sterling knight}

"Well I'll be back enjoy the music and remember the karaoke contest will begin soon I'll be competing"

I yelled into the microphone

And then walked of the stage

Megan then walks up to me.

"Hey Austy" she says in a flirty tone while rubbing my arm up and down. I squirm away "Hi Megan" I reply trying to get away. Without knowing I cause a girl to fall but I then grab her around her petite waste before her head dives hair first into the cake. Hey it's the beautiful girl!

"Are you ok?" I ask truly concerned for the masked stranger

"Yeah I'm fine" she replies

Megan then chose this time to interrupt HORRIBLE TIMING!

"Um Cinderella can you get up Austin doesn't want to carry your heavy load! Also we don't talk to underlings like you! Haven't you heard of upper class there's a difference you should learn because you clearly aren't that!"

Megan hissed threateningly. Really she has gone too far the girl with the mask then yells equally as loud not as bitchy and twice as strong

"hey hoe why don't you work another corner you don't know me by the way so you have no right to treat me as if I kiss the dirt you walk on because frankly I could be the queen of England also I don't give a damn of what you think of me" Megan hmmmphed and left trying to persuade me to go with her but failed. I was about to congratulate her when I noticed she left.

I was going to look for her but I was called to sing

"Ok guys this is a special song to me I'll be singing for karaoke it was written for my first album by my old songwriter Ally Dawson we all miss you Ally if you can hear me this is for you"

{The way that you do]

ALLY POV

I can't believe he dedicated a song to me after like what 5 or 6 years!

I didn't even know he still used the song I could feel myself blush thank god it's dark. I decided I would sing a song I hope they don't recognize my voice.

I picked one from my latest album

{Back to December by Taylor Swift}

I looked over at Austin he looked stunned? Entranced?

I really don't know I hope I didn't sing that badly I did get signed to a record label because I sing well right?

I am about to reach for my hair even when I lost the habit a couple years ago but I will do it when I'm in distress like this morning

I start hearing booing I am shocked it didn't sound that bad did it? I lost my cool demure that I held for so long and I ran to the one place I know that I can find my peace of mind so really I mean the pond I hope pickles is still there! I feel tears brim my eyes so when I get to the Pond I was sobbing softly I really hoped I got better in M.U.N.Y but it hurt to see that no one liked it. I had my head in my hands when I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see a boy I guess man he looks at me with a look of sorrow and concern?

* * *

**Hi how was it? it is close to my favorite chapter**

**'guess who the mysterious man is? if you get it or is the first five you get a shout out**


	5. mysteries and insecurities

**Aria- please dont hate me i have an excuse**

**Amore-youre sooooooo lucky youre not with me**

**Aria-i said sorry kay?**

**Amore-whatever**

**Aria-ok ok i had a family vacation and there was no Wifi and i kept the stories and couldnt send them to Amore**

**Amore-oh and heres a shout out to**

**A Guest**

**who i love the name by the way so mysterious and**

**jenkins16**

**so heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey **

**Aria-but seriously i said 5 not 2 wheres the love people?**

**now in a totally unrelated subject who agrees Victourious, How to rock, and Icarly are going to be cancelled and thats wrong**

**they just ended Icarly what the heck!**

**Amore-i know so much love gone to waste they better get together some of the couples or else**

**Aria-*tears* we dont own anything except Megan and the plot**

***starts crying* i need some privacy please *shuts curtain***

* * *

He sat next to me and said "sorry about Megan she can be a real pain"

I then reply

"No I just stink at singing if I was just a little good I wouldn't get a bunch of boos" he just laughed and said

"It's Megan her type of sabotage I think? I saw her press a button when you were done" I was shocked but I had a question why?

I then voice my thoughts

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you come over to me you don't know me we probably never met before and yet you come after me trying to convince me that I don't suck at singing" I know what I say is a lie but I can't bring back the memories not now

"You don't suck and for the other question I don't know I just feel a connection towards you and you never heard me! im overnight internet sensation Austin Moon"

"Wow the Austin moon actually feels a connection towards me" I say sarcastically

I don't know why I resent him so much I left him after all

He then said "come on let's get back'

Not wanting to talk I listen when we arrive the room is filled with applauses for me

The speaker walks up me and asks "will you sing for us again?"

Ok then i guess I'll sing a song I made a couple days ago

{Calling all the monsters by China Anne McClain}

"Wow that's terrific thanks "said the announcer I blushed and walked off the stage trying not to pull too much attention too myself deciding not to sing again.

SKIP TO 11:54 PM

"Ok people this is the last song of the night who wants to sing" no one raises there hand

"Ok then I guesses we have to do the spotlight song" (A/N like in high school musical)

* * *

**I am honestly sorry for the short chapters **

**should we continue or end it soon?**


	6. solving behind the mask

Aria-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey

Amore- SHE does not own Austin & Ally and all the other stuff but I do own Megan and the plot

Aria- what do you mean SHE i know you mean WE !

Amore-i want to say hi Supersweetp

Aria-yeah yeah i still dont know why you want to own Megan she is so ANNOYING she wont stop being like he's mine or mine this mine that but he real question is does anyone have a bonfire, stick, marshmallow, whip cream, a cactus, a duck, graham crackers, mysterious music, and chocolate

Amore-what do you need that for?

Aria- A prank on either you Megan or Austin *cue evil laughter*

and Smores!

duh

Amore-oooooooooooooooooooooooooook then see what have to deal with! Aria get away from the pointy object!

her and dangerous objects don't go well

Aria-yeah we do even though Chrissy says no but Mikey says yes now on with the story! *pretends to fly away*

* * *

Ally POV

I was praying not for it to be me I don't want to sing with a complete stranger but I then see a light shining on me once again I have the worst luck. I go up to the stage blinded by light when I see a guy on the other side unable to see his face. The music starts and I recognize it almost immediately it brings back so many memories

Flashback

Team Austin used to when we were bored and Trish was unemployed. Have jam sessions one person would request a song in our mini group and the best person to sing that song would sing it if it was like Lady Gaga or something then it would be Trish if it was Taylor Swift it would be me etc. etc. One day Trish recommended this song and we played as in me and Austin. In the end of the song we looked straight into each other eyes and lean in slowly I can hear Trish and Dez arguing in the background and the rest of reality slowly fade away the closer we get. But Dez breaks are little barrier by saying

"what are you doing?" me and Austin move away so quick I might get whiplash I feel my face heat up that would put a ruby to shame I look up to see Trish slapping Dez upside the head I run out of the practice room so quick I'm surprised I can in 4in heels.

Flashback over

_{Mg-mystery guy}_

_MG-Do you hear me,_

_ I'm talking to you_

_ Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_ Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

I noticed I already missed the guy singing the first verse so since I know this song by heart I start singing the lyrics

_ALLY-Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_ I feel your whisper across the sea_

_ I keep you with me in my heart_

_ You make it easier when life gets hard_

I finally look at the guy and I see blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, and I notice it is Austin once again I become stiff when we sing the chorus

_Both-I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_ Lucky to have been where I have been_

_ Lucky to be coming home again_

_ Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

The way he sings the song while looking into my eyes I fall deep in to a spell. I get into the song knowing how true it is for me.

_Both-They don't know how long it takes_

_ Waiting for a love like this_

_ Every time we say goodbye_

_ I wish we had one more kiss_

_ I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_ Lucky to have been where I have been_

_ Lucky to be coming home again_

_ Lucky we're in love every way_

_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_ Lucky to be coming home someday_

We start ballroom dancing twirling and stepping to the beat following his mine then our voices

_Austin-And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_ To an island where we'll meet_

_ You'll hear the music fill the air_

_ I'll put a flower in your hair_

_ Ally-Though the breezes through the trees_

_ Move so pretty you're all I see_

_ As the world keeps spinning round_

_ You hold me right here right now_

I feel my mask slipping I can't fix it because my hands are in the firm grip of Austin's fitting like a puzzle.

_Both-I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_ Lucky to have been where I have been_

_ Lucky to be coming home again_

_ I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_ Lucky to be coming home someday_

He twirls me lifts me up and ends into a dip

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_ Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

{Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Calliet}

We look into the others eyes still dipping position leaning in till my mask fell off.

I look at him he has a blank face but his eyes portray his emotion of shock, hurt, anger, confusion, sadness, hope, a tint of happiness and an emotion I have seen so many times before but haven't deciphered or should I say couldn't.

He leans down but I stay not knowing what to do now that he knows its me but instead of kissing me he leans down to my ears and whispered

"Ally" I feel his hot breath on my neck giving me Goosebumps and shivers after so many years.

I did the oldest Ally thing I have done within 5 years I ran. I ran I could see Trish's face in complete shock while I see even Dez looks surprised and that's hard for a boy like him. I hear Austin call after me gaining on me by every step I feel my necklace slip of and fall it's too late to get. I get all the way home and decide even though I'm scared of my friend's opinion on me after I left I should still enjoy the night. But one problem i only have my galaxus nova outfit which they'd be sure to notice me in. I look around the room and see I have red curtains that clashed with the walls I decided to practice my classes with Madame Trish and took out a pair of scissors and started cutting, sewing and tying I looked for white thank top that went with my black vest I wore my old red skirt and put on my blonde wig with curls and left it to the side. I put on the curtains and voilà! I'm little red riding hood I now look like the girl who goes into the woods and meets the wolf I look different they probably won't notice me. I go back to the party and see Austin, Megan, and Dez talking I heard the end

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeease Austy poo" said Megan

"No Megan I don't feel like singing" said Austin

"Well than maybe later" she tries to say seductively but she then screeched "come on Dez"

"What no no pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp me" Dez yells

I see them walk up to the stage and the music starts

{You're my only shawty the Ariana Grande version feat. Iyaz}

_Megan-Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in_

_ Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh_

_ Even if you just say it over the phone (come on and make it real)_

I honestly believed that everyone could sing decently but I was proven wrong she practically is going against all things singing off-key off-beat off-everything! how can she be a song writer

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid_

_ But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart_

_ Just give me one guarantee; I'm the only girl you see _

_ Whatch u say, boy?_

After about 2 verses of screeching Trish thank god steps in she grabs a mike from the MC and pushes Megan until she is down the steps she then yanks the microphone away GO TRISH! But I honestly was surprised when she chose to sing the rest of this song with Dez I wonder…..

_Dez-You're my only shorty_

_ You're my only shorty, yee yee yee_

_ I'm tellin' you the truth_

_ Girl, it's only you_

_ You're my only, you're my only_

_ You're my only one and only_

I saw Dez was also surprised to see her sing but I think there was something else unseen but I just might be reading in-between the lines

_(feat/echo)_

_You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty?)_

_ You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (am I your only shorty?)_

_ I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh)_

_ Girl, it's only you (oh oh)_

_ You're my only, you're my only (am I your only shorty?)_

_ You're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Trish-Every day and night, you got an open invitation_

_ As long as I'm your one and only destination_

_ Fly with me, I'll be your fantasty_

_You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I_

_ But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye._

_ Imma put you on the spot, am I your only girl or not?_

_ What ya say, boy?_

_Dez-You're my only shorty_

_ You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (am I your only)_

_ I'm tellin' you the truth_

_ Girl, it's only you_

_ You're my only, you're my only (am I your only)_

_ You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty?)_

_ You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (am I your only shorty?)_

_ I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh)_

_ Girl, it's only you (oh oh)_

_ You're my only, you're my only (am I your only shorty?)_

_ You're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Dez-See yeah back in the day I was trapped in a daze._

_ Trying to run game, but I've actually changed._

_ (Same Old!) When I see you passing, the passionate flames._

_ Simple interaction is all that I crave._

_ I don't need agreement, and all the attention,_

_ Girl I need you, your love and affection._

_ Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention?_

_You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty?)_

_ You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (baby, come clean!)_

_ I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh)_

_ Girl, it's only you (oh oh)_

_ You're my only, you're my only (am I your only shorty?)_

_ You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty?)_

_ You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (am I your only shorty?)_

_ I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh)_

_ Girl, it's only you (oh oh)_

_ You're my only, you're my only (am I your only shorty?)_

_ You're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Trish-Am I your only?_

_ Am I your only?_

_ Tell me, am I your only shorty? (yes, you are.)_

_ Wanna hear you say, yeah (yes, you are.) _

They were terrific I saw that I was not the only one to see that she went up but I started the applause people look my way and I see Austin look my way till the crowd gives them a standing ovation. For the rest of the night I mingled with people they didn't know it was me. It is wonders what a wig can do but I steered clear of Team Austin but Megan seems like she was purposely trying to get on my bad side even though she was angry at a brunette not a blonde but the rest of the night was fun my dad even tried singing let's just say I probably got my voice from mom. I even saw Dallas he seemed different somehow I can't tell. I go to sleep thinking of how scared I am to face them tomorrow


	7. seeing and not knowing

Austin POV {at the party}

I can't believe the girl was Ally, my Ally. I missed her so much. When she left I felt hurt like she didn't want stay with me but there was one thing she left her necklace that says

_Don't Look Down-Austin & Ally_

She still wore it after all this time I remember when I gave it to her on…. This day actually after she sang this song with me in front of a crowd. I kept a firm grip on the necklace as if it was my only life line because honestly it was. I've gone out with so many girls to try to forget about Ally that I have the title of Miami's "bad boy" it's sad I guess but I don't care it was an attempt of coping with the not Ally-ness. I know I know call me cliché but she was a part of me that I never wanted to let go but I didn't know till she left. I wanted to run out of the party searching through every nook and cranny for her but I can't. I don't feel like singing (a first right?) but Megan tries to pull me up there but I refuse so she brings Dez. I look up to see them singing. Megan rights ok songs but she cannot sing like not even a scale. I see Trish jump on the stage and save us but I'm shocked to see them actually willing to sing that song together at the end everybody was shocked to see them singing together but someone starts clapping. I turn to see it's not so little red riding hood more like twenties or late teens riding hood. It couldn't be Ally because the girl has blonde hair she seems familiar maybe Cassidy? No she's still on tour and I DO NOT like her anymore I try to talk to her but she doesn't stay as if purposely avoiding me. At the end of the party I go home and I fall asleep my mind shifting to Ally

_I see a short brunette woman playing with a baby girl with blonde hair and hazel streaks while I see a tall blonde man enjoying himself playing football with his 9-10 year old son. The little girl gets out of her mothers arms and tries to walk but falls she then crawls to the msn who picks her up while she squeals_

_ "__daddy daddy me pway too" I see the man laugh but then I noticed the man was me older and just as sexy and the woman was Ally and that was my family._

Ally POV (day after party)

Since I have the week off the studio to settle in I decide to go to the mall and see what has changed I didn't get a good look last night. I put on some skinny jeans and white floral blouse my sense in fashion has changed a bit cause it's hard to wear skirts in New York. I go and get my white heels, my jean jacket and white clutch purse and leave. I walk around the mall and see there are new sections and shops. I go into a bunch of stores and get things like a t-shirt and some skirts that I can wear. I lastly go into Sonic boom im surprised that I haven't met anyone yet but my luck changes when I walk in theres now a close sign every time theres a team Austin meeting because and I quote from the sign the room upstairs is not big enough for my essence and awesomeness in pink glittery writing (I wonder who…NOT…) so I just thought Dad opened late and was walking in when someone yells

"This area is inaccessible do you know how to read are you blind you freakin idiot…..mmph" déjà vu much? I turn to see Megan with her mouth being covered by Austin who is looking at me like im a ghost same with Trish and Dez also some other person I don't know. I was going to make a run for the doors because I was too scared to see them.

But I was too late Trish being herself pushed Megan out of the way and tackled me in a hug while I saw Megan fall into the brass and percussion set when I turn again she has a drum stuck on her foot and a tuba messing up her hair.

After Trish releases me from her death grip I look over to Austin and see the hazel eyes that I could look into forever.


	8. new & old friends

** Aria-hi everyone whats up?**

**Amore-sorry we havent been updating in a while** *_cough cough*_

**Aria-so yeah we have a question at the end of this chapter and whoever figures it out gets a (\(\ bunny or a (::) cookie!**

** ( - . - ) **

** o_(")(")**

**Amore- **_*cough cough*_** you know the whole disclamer deal **_*cough*_

* * *

He takes an attentive step forward as if he went to fast I may disappear the blonde girl was trying to pull him back which is hard considering her position. I walk forward to him and say

"Austin" he has this joyful look in his eyes but it turned different I can't really explain it.

He runs up to hug me and spin me around while yelling

"All…. Ally is it you? This isn't some cruel dream right? Oh my god Ally I missed you" I smile remembering his goofy self and I was going to say something but he continues

"Oh Ally why did you run at the party?" he steps back once asking the question

"I…..I was….scared….." I say trying to form words that didn't come out I was on the verge of tears. My knees then buckled and I fell sobbing on the ground. He immediately rushes over to me comforting me assuring me there was nothing to be afraid of.

Megan getting out of the position she was in and starts screaming profanity at me and she kept saying I was only acting and I was a stupid, dumb, horrible, shall I continue because while the lists go on her insults are starting to hurt less and less becoming a famous person will do that to you. Because you have to learn how to cope with haters. After a very tearful and loud reunion I went home.

{Next day}

I woke up feeling rejuvenated with myself and happy for making up with my friends. But I also had other friends from M.U.N.Y and premiere and stuff coming over for a couple weeks. They are supposed to arrive today around 3:00 pm all together. So I guess I can waste my time at the mall.

When I got there I was hungry so I went to Mini's to be greeted by the not so lovely face of Megan. She ordered a mini, mini? Salad does this girl eat? a regular here if I remember correctly is well mini! I go up to the counter and order a regular pretzel and hotdog. They reminded me a lot of New York because you could find along the streets almost anywhere. Megan then turns and looks at me in disgust and says

"Why are you eating so much? No wonder you're so fat" I reply

"Me fat? Wow if I'm fat how much do you weigh? Has that hairspray gone to your head?" she being slightly dimwitted or a lot just said

"What? Huh goodbye" while strutting out.

I go back to Sonic Boom and see Austin, Trish, and Dez

I walk up to them and say

"hi guys" they reply with several hey's and hi's it was getting awkward so I mention my other friends coming. They gradually looked fascinated on what I was saying. Austin then looked at me and said

"Who are they?" I ponder in my mind wondering if I should actually answer so I just say back

"You'll find out eventually. There's a party at my house tomorrow just for them." He just pouts because of not knowing and says

"Can I come and pick them up with you?" I think about it and say

"Yeah sure" I just noticed its 2:30 so we start of to the airport. I decide to take a cab so that we can already ride back together. We walk to a secluded spot to meet them. They gate opens and out comes some of my good friends for a couple years who are now famous celebrity's.

* * *

**Aria-in this are a couple of hints**

**there celebritys and im giving you this there are 8 of them more boys than girls**

**most of these people are here for Amore's match making needs**

**Amore-hey!**

**Aria-so just tell us who you think if you get more than 3 right you get a bunny less a cookie thay are all relativley in teens or early 20's**


	9. sorry

hi guys, sorry we havent updated in a while but life as been crazy. we read the story over and were just not liking where its heading

soooooooooooooo we decided to rewrite it. we just cant put it up for adoption because we actually do like the story but the new story is pretty much the same but different title and path we are NOT giving up k? read our new story (which is kind of like this one)

thank you all for reading but it will get better and THAT is a promise

so please everyone read

**Home is Where the Heart is**

LOVE,

Amore and Aria


End file.
